Melodramatic
by glitch and gremlin
Summary: Killua finds out that naive, clueless Gon already kissed someone before. [KilluaGon, one-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Kurapika in bondage or anything of the sort. Don't rub it in.

**Pairing: **Killua/Gon

* * *

**Melodramatic**

Lindt was a small, quaint town that had no adventures to offer, only brick buildings and cobblestone roads. However, Lindt Town had a reputation of holding the best chocolate – and that was enough to attract Killua Zaoldyeck. Of course, Gon Freecs was dragged along but the black-haired simpleton enjoyed the scenery...and...

...one night, something rather unusual and interesting caught Gon's attention. "Ne, Killua...what are those people doing?"

His silver-haired companion was currently occupied with his extra-chocolate, extra-whip cream, extra-hazelnut hot chocolate beverage. His cat-like eyes were closed, pale lashes happily curved upward. Killua held the warm mug close to his lips, sipping contentedly. "Mmm?"

"What are they doing?" Gon, not the most tactful fellow, pointed directly to a pair of people that stood across the street from the small outdoor café they were sitting at.

Lips not leaving his beloved drink, Killua lazily opened his eyes, followed the direction of Gon's finger and saw...a young man and woman very passionately and very graphically kissing each other, hands and tongue and all, against a brick building.

The silver-haired teen promptly choked on his drink, coughing and sputtering, as he shakily set the mug down on the saucer with a slight clatter. "Y-you _idiot_!" Killua reached over and pulled Gon's index finger down. "Don't be so obvious! Don't point at them! Don't even look at them!" He paused for a moment, glaring. "And don't be so stupid! You _know_ what they're doing, don't you!"

"Huh! I am _not _an idiot! I am_ not_ being obvious! I _had_ to point, or else you wouldn't know where to look! And why can't I look at them, it's a public area!" Gon paused for moment, glaring back. "And I am _not _being stupid! And I_ really_ _don't _know what they are doing!"

"But they're – that's – it's so obvious! Ugh, just forget it! Just don't stare!" Killua growled, utterly defeated by Gon's overpowering clueless-ness. "...jeez...c'mon, you really don't know? They're _kissing_, Gon..."

"Really...? No way, that can't be kissing!" Gon gawked, sincerely astounded. "I thought they were _acting_ or something! It looks like he's eating her—"

"GON!"

"What!" Gon shrank back in his seat, confused and startled.

"Don't say it like that!" Killua paused, wondering how Gon could be so utterly naïve. "Gon...Have you ever..._you know_..."

Gon blinked. "Have I ever what?"

"_You know_..." Killua tried again, straining his voice.

"...have I ever _what_?" Gon asked again, not taking a hint.

"Jeez, have you ever _kissed a girl before_?" Killua asked, exasperated and flustered. His voice was loud and drew the surrounding attention, but at this point he couldn't care less. He pointedly glared at the few people that cast curious looks in his direction. Nosy bastards. Killua picked up his mug of extra-chocolate, extra-whip, extra-hazelnut hot chocolate with a slight jerk.

"Yeah, of course!" Gon replied, oblivious to the stares.

Killua froze, the mug just a few inches from his lips. "...wha—what? You kissed someone before? Really?"

"Uh huh," Gon nodded his head casually, picking up his glass of iced tea, sipping through the straw. "Of course I did."

Killua stared at Gon's honest brown eyes, seeing only casual and clear truth. He suddenly felt a slight ache in his stomach and chest. Jealousy? No! No. Killua stiffly put down his mug on the saucer. _'Gon kissed a girl? When? I've been traveling with him for years and he's never told me that...and why is this bothering me so much?'_ Killua paused, trying to think rationally. _'...okay, think clearly...I traveled with him since we were twelve...so...he could have kissed someone when he was ten or eleven! So that doesn't count! A kiss doesn't mean anything at that age!'_

Killua narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at the porcelain mug and saucer. _'Yeah, a kiss shouldn't matter at that age...it just doesn't...so why is this still bothering me...?'_

Unknown to Killua, the brown-eyed Hunter was watching him carefully. "Oi, Killua. Daijoubu? Something wrong with your drink?"

"Wha—no! No, nothing's wrong." Killua waved him off, quickly taking the mug in his hands again. He didn't drink it though. "Gon...who did you..._you know_..."

"Who did I what?" Gon blinked.

Killua rolled his eyes. It was impossible to be subtle with someone as clueless as Gon. "Who'd you kiss?"

"Oh," Gon finally got it, "well, uh...let me think...there were so many and– "

Killua almost spilled his drink on his lap because he almost slipped off his chair. He quickly righted himself up and put the mug on the table, completely missing the saucer. _'WHAT?'_

Gon stared at Killua with arched eyebrows. "...what's wrong with you today, Killua?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Killua snapped, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "And why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"T-tell you what?" Gon asked, clearly confused and startled again.

"Tell me that you actually kissed someone before! You never told me any of that!"

"W-well, why should I? Is it important?"

"YES – I mean, NO! I mean..." Killua paused, his whole body tense...then his shoulders sagged as he let out a quiet sigh. He fell silent. He lowered his green eyes to the glass table, feeling his chest tighten even more with what only could have been jealousy. _'I'm just being stupid, making a big deal out of this...I'm strung up over nothing! ...but...I just can't believe Gon actually kissed someone before...and never told me about it...'_

Gon was (still) clueless and confused, but he knew that look on Killua's face. He smiled softly, his voice gentle. "Well, if you want to know, I'll tell you. You're my best friend, Killua. You know that I'd tell you anything, right?"

Killua regarded his brown-eyed companion, his elegant eyes changing from a thoughtful deep olive green to a soft color of emerald. "...you idiot. Stop talking like that. You sound like a girl."

Gon harrumphed, missing the hidden smile that pulled at one corner of Killua's mouth. "Hmph! It's just the truth – and I am_ not_ talking like a girl! Anyway, I can name all the people I've kissed now."

Killua nodded his head, the tightening feeling in his chest subsided.

"Well...hmm..." Gon raised his hand, counting his fingers. "There's Mito-san, Obaa-chan, Saori-san—she owned the fish-bait shop by the pier—and Sadia-dono—she's Saori's older sister. And I also kissed that nice old lady that owned a bakery—I think her name was Reka—but she died when I was eight or something. And I also – "

"Wait a second!" Killua snapped, slapped his hands on the table and leaned forward. "You're telling me...that the women you kissed...are just friends, relatives, and old hags?"

"They were not old hags! They were nice! And yeah, of course. Who else could I have kissed before?"

Killua stared at Gon, his jaw hung open, his pale eyebrows crooked with disbelief.

Gon didn't know what to make of Killua's reaction so he fidgeted in his seat. "Um...yeah...anyway, is that all you wanted to know—?"

"Didn't you ever have a girlfriend before, Gon?" the words spilled out of Killua's mouth before he even realized he said it.

Gon was getting overwhelmed with all the pointless questions being thrown at him. "Of course. Almost everyone on the island was my friend! I told you already! There was Saori-san and Sadia-dono and Reka-dono and Yuuya-san and – "

"No, I meant—ugh! Never mind! You're impossible!" Killua leaned back in his seat, grabbed his mug, and downed the lukewarm hot chocolate in one swing. _'I _really was_ strung up over nothing!'_

Gon shook his head and let out a confused sigh. "You're so weird, Killua...all that chocolate really can't be good for you."

"Hmph!" Killua silently sipped the last of his drink, his smile well-hidden behind the porcelain cup. _'So, he's never been kissed. That's good. I haven't kissed anyone either, so we're still on the same level. I can't let Gon get his first kiss before me!' _He closed his green eyes, his smile turned into a smirk. _'...but whoever wants to take Gon's first kiss will have to—'_ his hand, which was wrapped around the mug, instinctively stiffened and his nails gleamed dangerously,_ '—get past _me_ first.'_

"...Killua...the cup is...um, cracking..."

"Oh...whoops. Oh well. I'll just pay for it," Killua casually set down the cracked mug that fell to pieces once it touched the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar dark green checkbook.

"K-Killua! That's_ my _checkbook!"

**O.w.a.r.i.**

Yeah. Stupid ending, I know, don't tell me about. But I just couldn't come up with a less-cheesy ending! I really wanted Killua to just "very passionately and very graphically" kiss Gon – but that would have been a bit too random and less-than-G-rated stuff, ne? Thanks for reading and, oh look at that cute purple button at the bottom-left corner! Press it, press it!

**Lindt**: I didn't make up the name; it's actually a real chocolate brand name. It's soooo good, melts right in your mouth. :drools:


End file.
